


Dancing

by BatchSan



Series: Ariel/Nani Fics! [3]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Nani wants to sleep, Ariel has other plans.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _'Red'_.

Nani is tired and hot. She feels sleepy beneath the heat of the day. Somewhere in the background of her consciousness someone is playing music on a radio, laughter filling verses she doesn't know.

"Dance with me?" A voice asks, cutting through the sleep-fog. Nani's eyes focus on the shimmering red curtaining her vision. She knows she can shake her head, close her eyes, and fall asleep but the flowing red locks compel her eyes open. Her fingers are slipping between delicate, slim ones before she even realizes she's getting to her feet.

A titter of laughter makes her smile as Nani's subconscious races to meet up with her body's sudden clumsy movements. As her eyes focus, they look past the entrancing red locks and find eyes as blue as the sea watching her. Nani smiles and pink lips curl up into an even wider grin.

The dance is nonsensical at best but Nani finds it hard to pull herself away from Ariel. When the music ends, she buries her dark fingers into the mane of red and pulls Ariel into a kiss, lingering until another song begins. The tiredness in her body melts away and Nani finds herself revitalised.

"Might I have this dance?" Nani asks, pulling the other woman against her without a response.


End file.
